House of Allergic (Cat Hair and Suspicion)
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Fabian has a sneezing fetish. Eddie's allergic to cats. Non-outted Feddie one-shot. Rated T for slight adult themes.


**A/N: Okay, so it's common knowledge that I have a sneezing fetish xD however ****it's _not _common knowledge that I have this_ huge_ headcanon where and Fabian _also_ has a sneezing fetish and loves to torture his allergic-to-everything secret boyfriend Eddie.**

**I think that pretty much explains everything.**

**So, without further ado- let the sneeziness commence! :D**

**House of Allergic ( "Cat Hair and Suspicion" )**

**By Renny**

Fabian shut the door behind him, thanking whatever Egyptian god could hear him that he'd made it to his room without Victor noticing until knocking from the other side caught his attention.

"Hey! It's me, KT!" Fabian sighed with relief before opening the door slightly, trying to control the moving luggage in his arms. A head of curly black hair shot through the door, the small girl's body following soon after. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah," Fabian said, nodding.

"Is the cat okay?" Alfie asked loudly as he walked into the room with Patricia following, linking pinkies with Joy, who had rejoined as soon as she and Patricia had started their secret relationship. They were instantly shushed by Fabian, as KT closed the door behind them.

"Shush, guys, we have to keep it hidden," she warned.

"But Frobisher's riddle says that the amulet must be shown in daylight- how are we going to get the amulet in daylight without anyone seeing if its still attached to the cat's collar?" Joy asked, cocking a head to the side adorably

"Um, we take it off?" Patricia retorted, instantly frowning afterwards as Joy sent her a look of pure hurt. _"Sorry, babe," _she mouthed to her girlfriend, who smiled as if it was nothing directly afterwards, shaking her head to add to her point. It wasn't like Patricia made slip-ups like this _all _the time or anything...

"Wait a minute...if we just need the amulet, can't we set the cat free?" KT asked.

"NO!" Alfie whisper-shouted. "Come on, can't we please keep the cat? Just for a day?"

"I second this," Joy cut in.

"What's Eddie gonna say?" KT asked. _Ugh, bitch needs to stop hitting on Fabian's man, _Patricia thought with distaste, to which Joy nodded as if she'd read her mind.

"What do you mean _'What's Eddie gonna say?'" _Patricia asked, sass-meter going off the charts. "Why would Eddie mind having a cat in his room? He loves animals, y'know," Patricia said matter-of-factly about her fake-boyfriend. He wasn't _always _her fake boyfriend -they had been seriously dating for a while- but ever since those fireworks went off and they realized what they really wanted, he had been...

"You're right, we should totally keep the cat for a few days. Eddie's not gonna care," KT agreed. "What do you think, Fabian?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Eddie and I can have fun with the cat," he said with a small smile, as if he wasn't secretly planning numerous methods of torturing his secret-boyfriend. "The effect animals have on him is astonishing...especially cats..."

* * *

Later that night, Fabian strummed his guitar lazily with his back turned to Eddie, who read math problems to him out loud. That was how they always did math homework- together, while Fabian worked his magic hands...

It was only a matter of time before Eddie started sniffing every few minutes. And then a few minutes turned into every minute, and every minute turned into five seconds. His nose was twitching, too, Fabian observed. It was only a matter of time before he started having second thoughts, too. _What if Eddie gets angry? Or worse, what if he thinks it's weird? _

Fabian shook his head lightly as he played the guitar- Eddie wasn't gonna react like that. And even if he was, he didn't have to know...

"Is it just me or is it _really _dusty in here?" Eddie finally asked, snapping Fabian out of his trance and setting his mind back on target- well, if you consider torturing your secret boyfriend's nose to be a target. Fabian couldn't help but grin -thankfully his back was turned to Eddie- as he looked around the room as if he was looking for dust particles in the air, pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean _dusty? _Trudy was just dusting in here this morning," he argued with a shrug.

"Well I don't mean dusty _persay, _I mean...thick, dense- like there's something in it, y'know?" he said with a small sniffle, which Fabian knew only made his predicament worse.

"Oh. No, I don't think so," he said with faux calmness.

"But I just feel really ..._sneezy," _Eddie said with a pout, not paying close attention to his word choice. Fabian nearly died when he said the word.

"Look at the light," he commented, lips turning up into a small half-smile. Eddie quirked a sneezy brow as if he wondered how Fabian knew that, but then he grinned when he remembered what his sneezes did to him.

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" he asked as he looked into the light overhead, squinting and furrowing his brows. "...I think it's w-work_ihhh"_ Eddie trailed off as he blinked into the light, his nostrils twitching and his big, full lips parting, much to Fabian's enjoyment. His breath hitched once, twice, and his eyelids shut rapidly as he brought his elbow up to his face. _"Hit'CHOO!"_ Eddie sneezed forcefully, yet quietly into his jacket sleeve. _"UtshoO!" _he sneezed once again. Fabian loved the way the pitch always got higher on the last vowel, it must have been the Canadian accent.* Eddie sniffed thickly.

"Bless you," Fabian said, voice quiet due to the growing attraction he was feeling towards his secret boyfriend. _Control yourself, Fabian. _Although he was thinking it, that didn't stop him from wanting to pounce on him. "You okay, Eddie-Bear?"

"Yeah," Eddie said with a harsh sniffle and a nod, clearly growing frustrated with his nose. "Just really sdeezy..._hut'SHOO!" _he sneezed a third time, rubbing the soft, irritated appendage roughly against the back of his hand so hard that Fabian could hear it squishing. _"I duddo why..." _There was a hint of whininess evident in his tone of voice, which only made him more endearing to Fabian...

"Maybe hugs will make it better?" Fabian asked with a small smirk. Eddie smiled in response and opened up his arms to Fabian.

"If I sdeeze od you, you have to probise be you wod't get a boder like last tibe." Fabian chuckled and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"I promise," he said with an eye-roll, fingers crossed behind his boyfriend's back as he continued to hug him and rubbed his jacket sleeves against him, sending the planted tiny little cat hairs on it flying. He watched as they glided and landed all around his boyfriend's face with anxious anticipation.

_"Huh..." _before he could pull away from the hug, Eddie's breath started hitching again as a dazed expression crossed his face. With no other option, he buried his face into Fabian's shoulder. _"Huh'hmpsh!" _the sneeze was muffled into Fabian's jacket. The brunette shuddered at the feeling. _"H'SHHXGT!"_the second sneeze of the bunch was decidedly more forceful. Eddie sniffled loudly as he pulled away from the hug and rubbed his nose again, chuckling at the coincident. "I kdew thad was godda happed. I always keep my probises...udlike sobe people," he teased Fabian, who blushed and quickly placed a throw-pillow onto his lap.

"How can you blame me when you go and do something like that?" Fabian asked with a small chuckle. Eddie grinned and was leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, when he was interrupted by something falling over in the closet. _Oh, shit..._ Fabian deadpanned, searching for ways to explain this...yeah. There as nothing.

"Fabiud, what was thad?" Eddie asked with a sniffle, before a soft mewing could be heard from the closet. The blonde quirked a brow as he looked around the small room. "Fabiud...is there a cat id here?" he asked, voice thick with cat hair and suspicion. Fabian looked at the ground and said nothing like a defiant little kid _"Fabiu- It'shoo! Hit'shoo! Huh'ishh!" _Eddie sniffled thickly again, unintentionally sucking more cat hair into his nostrils, which twitched eagerly in response. _"Huh'ishh! Itshoo! Atshuu!" S_uddenly, he was hit with a wave of dizziness from the force. He wavered a little bit from his sitting position, snifflingtiredly afterwards. "Did you really brigg a cat id here, you little devil?" he asked with a small, tired chuckle.

"Y-you're not mad?" Fabian asked in disbelief. He was sure Eddie would be angry. If he had been put through torture by his boyfriend for his own pleasure, he would have been pissed. God, Eddie was such a perfect boyfriend...

"D-doh, why would I be bad?" Eddie asked, quirking a brow, before sniffling again. _God, he has a cute sniffle... _"You kdow I'b always happy to _edtertaid _by Fabes," he joked. Fabian grinned. Eddie really _did_ like to please- maybe he could take advantage of that, too...

"If you really want to _entertain _me..." he trailed off as he stared at the shaking closet door, then looked back to Eddie with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fide," Eddie said with a roll of the eyes, flashing his signature smirk. "Brigg the cat over here..."

* * *

***Yes, Eddie is from America, but Burkely Duffield -who plays him- is from Canada and hash accent. :3**

Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think!

fetish!Fabian is a thing now yes? C:


End file.
